TMNT Oneshots
by ShadowJinxed22
Summary: Collection of TMNT oneshots (more like drabbles actually), most are from my Quotev account. All versions included, though I am better at 2k3 and 2k7, most of the requests I received were for 2012. Don't be afraid to drop me a message asking for a request, or if your a guest just use the review.
1. Raphael X oc 2k7 Conflicted comfort

**A/N:Okay so most of these are from my Quotev account -Just in case any of you recognize these and think I've stolen them XD- Anyway this was written for hamato Ace, I've set it in during the 2007 movie, so you're around the age of 18, the guys are 19/20?**

* * *

 **Conflicted comfort**

The night sky was darker than usual, however the city life managed to light up the night anyway.

"Raph! We really shouldn't be doing this!" I wrung my hands out anxiously, taking a quick look down at the distant ground below. "Splinter said you guys weren't meant to leave at night anymore, not until leo comes back!"

Raphael let out an aggravated sigh, crossing his arms and raised his terrapin brow. "Look, Leo ain't comin' back for a while, and I ain't just gunna sit around the lair, while scumbags are still walking the streets! You think they're gunna take a break whilst Fearless is away on a nice little jungle vacation?"

I felt a frown etch its way on to my lightly tanned skin. "Raph, he's not exactly on a 'vacation', he was sent there to learn or something right?" Seeing him give a reluctant nod caused me to smile, placing my hand carefully onto his forearm I rubbed it in reassurance. "I know you're worried about the crime, but I'm pretty sure the police can handle it for awhile." I released a chuckle at the next though that came to mind. "And if they can't then I think we both know a certain hockey loving numbskull who will get the job done just fine."

Raph smirked and patted my head playfully. "Yeah, I guess you're right" I shot him the 'Of-course-I-am' look while he chuckled.

My smile faltered slightly as I placed a hand on the hotheaded turtles cheek causing him to look at me in confusion, gaining eye contact allowed me to look for an answer to a certain question I had. "I know you're worried about him Raph," My thumb moved in a soothing circle around his cheek, whilst I shot him a saddened smile. "It's why you've been working harder in the dojo, why you've been fighting with your brothers more, why you've been around at Aprils and Caseys so much lately." I tilted my head and allowed my hand to gently fall from his cheek, lightly tracing his arm until I reached his hand and rested it on top, squeezing it in comfort. "It's why you're here now."

Raphaels gaze never left mine as I spoke to him, I could see the conflicted emotions that ran throughout his mind. Something that took me by surprise was Raph interlocking are hands and lowering his head to rest it on my right shoulder, letting a surprised and shaky breath out as I brought my free hand up to stroke his head.

The words that then came out of his mouth had my heart in my throat.

"...W-What if he doesn't come back?"

He sounded so broken and lost, it teared at my heart in more ways than one, this was Raphael, tough, strong, and hotheaded Raphael. How could he sound this... hurt? I quickly stopped stroking his head in exchange for hugging him instead, I kissed his cheek the same way a mother would who was comforting her injured child, I spoke softly to him as I squeezed our still interlocked hands.

"Don't think like that Raphael, Leo will always come back." I let a chuckle escape, "He's actually too stubborn to get hurt and leave this family, Leo can be many things, but he would never desert us!"

I heard him release a shaky chuckle and smiled into the one armed hug, "Yeah, you're right. Fearless wouldn't ever pass up the chance to boss us around." I laughed, which was quickly replaced by a gasp as I felt slightly rough lips attach themselves to the bare skin on my neck, "R-Raph?!"

He slowly hired his head with a cocky smirk plastered across his face. "Wha'? I'm showin' my appreciation!" My mouth dropped as he went to lower his head back down, however he was stopped by my hand as I tried to hide how flustered I was. "Well can you not show your appreciation to my neck?!"

A now sly smirk invaded his green skin as his face inched towards mine, my eyes widening by the second. "Heh, you're right, necks not the right place." A second later the lips that had previously been on my neck, were now attached to my own lips and I couldn't quite believe it. I felt him unlock our hands, only to slide both his arms around my waist and pull me closer, I immediately felt safe and warm in his embrace. Closing my eyes I lent more into the kiss, feeling strangely light at all the passion held within it, I strung my arms around his neck, gently tugging on the crimson ends of his worn out bandana.

Lightly panting as our lips separated, bodies still locked together, he rested his forehead against mine, our amber and emerald eyes never once broke apart, both held a small amount of lust in them. Raphs thumb traced my cheekbone, as he lightly nuzzled our heads together. "So? How was my appreciation?"

My own smirk lit up my face as I wrapped my hand around the ends of his bandana and gave another gentle tug. "Hmmm, I'm not sure. You're going to have to show me a little more~"

"Gladly~"

 **A/N:There you go! Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry that it's not very long but better short and sweet, than long and stale right? If I didn't write Ace right then I'm sorry for that too!**


	2. Leonardo X oc 2k3 Meditation

**A/N: Hey! Well then this is a TMNT 2k3 based oneshot for RainsofApril321 (On Quotev). The pairing is Aideen (her oc) and Leo (I decided for her XD). Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Meditation**

"Sooooo, what exactly are we doing?" You asked, whilst awkwardly adjusting your cross legged seating position.

A slightly annoyed sigh was met with Leonardo's reply. "I told you already, you need to work on calming your nerves."

You raised your brow and pouted. "And how is sitting around like this going to do anything?"

Another sigh.

"It's called meditating." He raised his three fingered hand to his head and began messaging his temples. "It's SUPPOSED to bring you into a calm state of understanding."

You crossed your arms and turned away in frustration. "Yeah, well I don't think I'm very good at it. Can't you just make a 'peace tea' or something ?" You looked over to him to see an amused smirk run across his lips.

"How about we give this a bit longer?" He then cocked his head to the side and gave you a once over. "Your position isn't quite right."

Moving over to you, he ran his hands down your thighs making you shiver slightly for more reasons than one, gripped them with a gentle firmness and repositioned them.

He shot a quick look up, catching sight of your small blush from his actions, a sly smile found its way onto his terrapin face. Slowly sliding his hands back up your thighs, this time looking directly into your hazels eyes causing your blush to intensify.

"W-What are you doing?" A shaky breath followed your question as you tried arching back after realizing the closing proximity between you both.

An 'innocent' grin invaded his lips, as an air of mischief lingered around his eyes. "Correcting your position~" Leaning forward slightly he placed a soft kiss on your bare shoulder, just missing the strap of your vest top.

You released a shocked gasp, not expecting him to be this forward. He shot you a sideways glance as he began to nibble on your shoulder, ever so often he gave it a teasing lick, as your breathing quickened, so did your heat and you couldn't help the soft moan that escaped your lips, slapping a hand on top on your mouth in embarrassment, you felt the smirk on Leo's lips as he gave one last bite before bringing his face inches away from your own, hands still clamped on your outer thighs.

"So~ Mind I continue?"

In response you hastily claimed his lips with yours, bringing your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Leo hungrily returned it, lowering you down and using one of his arms to keep himself propped up, he used his other to keep massaging your thigh.

You moaned into the kiss as he hit a soft spot on your thigh, realising this Leo kept his hands attention around the spot enjoying the small whimpering moans that would escape your interlocked lips.

Breaking apart slightly to breathe, Leo traced the side of your body until meeting your thighs again and gently pushed them apart to rest comfortably in between. He kissed your neck lightly whilst whispering sweet nothings into your eyes, shivering as his breath met with your skin, you slid a hand down his neck and traced the top of his chest, whilst drawing small circles on his shell, you heard a small sound come from him, which you could of sworn was a churr.

Moving down slightly he began sucking on the nape of your neck, one of his hands traveled back up your side, stopping just underneath your chest and brushing his thumb against it ever so often, his other hand slowly made its way to your rear and began massaging the tenderest spots.

Moans would escape your mouth whenever they could, as you kept up the attention you gave to his shell and chest.

Leo suddenly hit a certain spot causing you to release a loud moan and unconsciously buck your hips into his own, another loud moan came, but not from you this time, from Leo.

"Dude, did you just churr?"

A shocked look came across both of your faces as you both spun to look at the entrance of the Dojo to see a rather cocky looking Michelangelo stood there with a cheeky grin.

"MIKEY!"


	3. Donatello x Jen 2k7 Lab time bliss

**A/N: Hehe, this one is for myself actually XD LOVE TO THE GEEKZ! Jen, is from my story 'Street rats' which is incomplete (having trouble writing the new chapter.) Set during the 2007 movie, so they're all around the age of 19-20. Anyway! On with the show!**

* * *

 **Lab time bliss**

"Hey Mikey! How's my favourite comic loving turtle doing?" Leaning against the back of the couch, I slung my bag onto the empty seat beside the aforementioned mutant turtle.

"I'm great! Kicked Raphies little green butt earlier on 'Alien zombie invasion five', you should of seen his face!" Mikey threw around some exaggerated hand movements, his face holding a proud grin.

I laughed as I patted his shoulder. "Awesome. Donnie in his lab again?" I received a happy nod and began walking towards the scientific turtles favourite room, turning my head back slightly to call over my shoulder. "The new Robo-man comic is in my bag if you wanna read it!"

Hearing an excited squeal caused me to chuckle as I kept heading to my destination.

Stopping at the makeshift door and giving it a polite knock as I called sarcastically into the electronic filled room. "knock, knock anyone home?"

The door opened a few seconds later to reveal a greasy, goggle wearing Donatello, making his chocolate coloured eyes even bigger than usual. I smirked, holding back a girlish giggle at how adorkable they made him look. "That's a good look for you, grease and all."

"Huh? Oooh right!" Pulling his goggles up and shooting me a sheepish smile as he ushered me inside of the lab. "Sorry about that."

I gave him a teasing smile as I traced my hand along one of his recent inventions. "Nah, I was being honest. You look adorkable~"

I grinned noticing him bashfully turn away slightly, the bad thing about the guys being turtles ment that you couldn't see them blush, but after knowing them for years now I figured out their telltale signs of blushing.

Don for example would become bashful, Leo would start coughing or changing the subject, Raphael would refuse to make eye contact and go quiet, and Mikey, well Mike was actually the hardest to tell as not much embarrassed him, normally he would quicken his pase of talking and ramble off.

"Well, how about you give me a hand on this engine rather than teasing me?" He walked over to the mentioned item; which I recognized as the engine from Raphael's shell cycle, and pulled his goggles back down.

I walked over and gave it a quick once over. "I'm your girlfriend, I'm allowed to tease~" He glanced up at me and quickly stole a kiss. " Hey!"

He smirked as he went back to his work. "I'm your boyfriend, I'm allowed~"

I huffed crossing my arms and tried to hold back my grin. "Such a cocky boyfriend, twisting my own words against me!" I picked up a nearby rag and wiped off a smear of grease on his cheek. "A dirty one too."

He smirked as he raised his goggles back up and wrapped one of his arms around my waist, bringing me close to His chest and lightly kissing my ear as he spoke into it huskily. "I can show you dirty if you want~"

A rosy blush dusted my cheeks as a grin spread cross my lips. I was about to pull him into a heated kiss as his work phone went off at the side of me, I smirked and held up a finger. "Hold that thought luv."

I lent over to the phone and picked it up, answering it for him. "Hello this is the assistant of Donnie, your friendly tech support advisor here to help you 24 hours a day! How can I help you?"

My attention was slightly taken away by Don as he began kissing my neck, licking it ever so often. I flicked his cheek and shot him a warning look, as I focused on the complaint of the elderly sounding woman on the other end of the phone. Donnie chuckled as he nuzzled into the nape of my neck, making me flinch slightly; for two reasons, 1) I'm a little ticklish there. 2) very close to my sweet spot, and he Damn well knew it too.

"Well Ms. have you tried the trouble shoot located on the start bar?" A sweet smile fell onto my lips at the woman's reply. "Well the start bar can be located at the bottom left hand side of the screen, simply press that an-Ah!"

That son of a- Donatello looked up at me innocently as he continued sucking on the nape of my neck, I could just make out the teasing smirk that was held within the attached lips. I tugged on the ends of his purple bandana, which didn't really do anything but make him chuckle.

"S-Sorry about that Ms. I dropped something, ah, have you opened the um, the start bar?" The pauses were caused by me holding back a moan, I'm gunna kill him. "Right, there should be a button labelled as 'control panel'."

I pulled the phone away from my face, covering the voice piece. I allowed a small moan to escape as I ached my back, pressing my chest against his I heard him churr lightly in satisfaction and blushed.

Bringing the phone back I continued to help the woman, explaining what else to do. My eyes got caught by Dons movement, so I watched as he detached himself from my neck, looked at his work in satisfaction and then slowly slid down my body, making sure to have eye contact the whole time.

My blush intensified as he stopped in a knelt position at my stomach, lifting my shirt and gripping my hips, he placed butterfly kisses across my front before settling on my right hip and nibbling it lightly. I bit my lip and finished up helping the woman.

"Is that all I can, Ah, help you with Ms.?" I placed my free hand over one of his and intertwined our fingers. "Ah, Good. Have a nice evening Ms."

I hung up the phone and looked down at him with a playful glare, before pulling him up to his feet. "I hate you~ 3" I caught his lips with my own, Donnie immediately returned the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen it, whilst twisting the ends of his bandana around my hand.


	4. Raphael X oc 2012 Admit defeat

**A/N: Heeeey, this is a 2k12 Raphael one shot for Kristin, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Admit defeat**

"MIKEY!" And there they go again.

Mikey had been continuously pranking Raphael for the past hour, while you were sat on the couch staring blankly at the tussling brothers.

"Jeez Mikey, give it a rest will ya?" You stretched, standing up and pulling Raph off of his goofy little brother. "Come on hot head, We'll have sparr to get your mind off it yeah?"

He grumbled as he shook your hand off, crossed his arms and scowled down at Mikey one last time before turning to you and giving a nod of agreement. "Kay, but don't think I'll go easy on you just because your a girl."

You rolled your eyes at him, shooting him a cocky grin. "Please! As if you could."

Walking off into the dojo you both got into your stances, both sporting determined smirks.

"HAJIME!"

* * *

Half way through you were pinned on your front with Raph straddling your back, and pinning one of your arms. He slowly leant down to your ear and spoke in a haughty smirking voice. "Pinned ya'~"

Frowning you squirmed around a bit more as you tried to get free, however Raphael had a rather firm grip, his body weight definitely didn't help. "Urgh! Get off of me shell-for-brains!" You tried pulling your arm out, but it only caused his grip to tighten.

"Admit defeat and I let you go~" He lent forward more, resting his chest on your back and licked the curve of your ear. "Or I'll have to convince you~"

Your eyes widened immediately, a rosy blush dusting your checks. "Eh!? W-what the shell Raph!" Hiding your face in your free arm as Raphael began to chuckle.

You suddenly felt surprisingly soft lips against your shoulder, u froze, he then turned you over and grinned down at you.

"Admit defeat." Your face reddened as you watched him teasingly close in on you.

"Never!"

His grin turned into a smug smirk as he closed the gap between you two, placing his hand tantalizingly close to your chest, he soon broke away and attacked your neck with kisses causing you to shiver, hearing him chuckle you went to smack the side of his head only to have it caught. he gave you a mocking look and placed a light kiss against your knuckles. "Nice try Kristin~"

"Damn it! Get off me!" Your face betrayed your words; as it was redder than Raphs mask, causing him to laugh more.

"You could look a little more convincing, now where was I~" Claiming your lips once again, this time you immediately returned it, wrapping your arms around his neck to deepen it.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay sorry I know this is awful, I've never done 2k12 turtles, only watched a few episode as well (at that point in time, don't really want to rewrite this XP) hope it's good enough though.**


	5. Michelangelo x oc 2012 PB & J

**A/n: Eeekkkk a Mikey one! Hehe. Love this adorable ball of energy. Enjoy.  
I may of been listening to 'perfect two' when writing this. Hehe. 2012 Mikey**

* * *

 **PB & J**

"Miiiiikkkkeeeyyyyy!"

With a few flamboyant flips, the Orange clad turtle landed only a few feet away from you. "Hey gurl~ How's it hanging?" A contagious grin was slapped across his freckled face as he slung a loose arm around your shoulders.

"Wanna go see the new skate rink tonight?" turning to see Mikeys eyes get larger in excitement, you released a chuckle.

"They finished it!" Practically bouncing off the walls, whilst still keeping a grip on your shoulder.

"Yep! Went by it on my way here! Kids are already trying it out, I didn't look around though, figured it'd be more fun with you." You bashfully rubbed your foot against the floor, a light blush dusted your cheeks as you averted your eyes.

"Aaawwww, that was sweet _!" He hugged you and started dragging you to his room. "I can show you all my new tricks on all new truf!"

Letting go of you at his bedroom door, he went to retrieve his skateboard, coming back out with that adorable grin of his on his face. "Come on! We can eat some pizza before we have to go~"

Dragging you into the kitchen and pasted a comic reading Raphael, who lowered it to see what was going on before rolling his eyes. "Your gunna rip her arm off if you keep at it, shell for brains."

Mikey merely stuck his tongue out at him, before grabbing some left over pizza from the fridge, making sure to greet ice cream kitty in the freezer before putting the pizza in the microwave.

He turned back to you, shuffling around in a newfound nervousness.

You raised your eyebrow in worry, Mikey is never nervous, you walked up to him and placed a caring hand on his forearm.

He shot you a nervous smile before asking you a question. "Um, _ do you, maybe wanna..."

You rubbed his arm in reassurance, telling him it was okay.

"Do you wanna call this a... Um, a d-date?" He gave you hopeful look, as you stood there in shock.

"A, a date?!" Seeing the rosey blush that now consumed your cheeks, caused Mikey to grow back his confidence.

Nodding his head enthusiastically, you gave him a sweet smile before pecking his lips in a short kiss. "I wouldn't want it any other way~"

Mikey started running around the lair, shouting in excitement, before quickly coming back to you and returning the short kiss.

"Sooooo, does that also mean you'll be the peanut butter to my jelly?"

Laughing you gave the goofy turtle a hug. "Only if you'll be the straw to my berry~"


	6. Raphael X oc 2012 Bro code

**A/n: Hey! Another Raphael one shot (he's a popular turtle, ain't he?) Enjoy  
**

* * *

 **Bro code**

"Case, it ain't gunna be here." Raphael crossed his arms in mild annoyance at his male human friend.

You walked over and patted his shoulder. "I already told him that," lightly tapping your knuckles on Raphs head, "but yunno how hard headed he can be."

Leo happened to be walking pasted and caught the end of your sentence, shooting you both a cheeky grin. "Yeah, he's almost as bad as Raph!"

"Why I ought'a!" You held Raph back as well as you could, whilst Leo ran away laughing like a mad man.

"Cool it Raph, we'll get him back later." You smirked as you released your hold on him. "Hit him when he least expects it."

Raphael quickly returned your smirk, ruffling your hair, which you immediately swatted away. "I like how you think Kiani."

"Guys! Stop flirting and help me find my puck!" Casey flailed his arms about, slightly glaring at Raphael.

"I already told you bonehead, it ain't here! And we weren't flirting! Why would I flirt with HER anyway?" Raph turned away stubbornly.

Crossing your arms and giving him the 'oh no you didn't' look as you raised your voice to a more damming tone. "What the heck is wrong with me!"

Your older brother immediately backed you up, while Raph began looking more and more panicked. Waving his arms around in surrender as he tried to resolve the situation. "Nah, I didn't mean it like that! It's just, your Casey's sister and he'd go crazy if I even tried! It the bro code yunno!?"

Hiding a smirk as you marched up to him, getting right into his face and staring directly into his hypnotising green eyes. You lent forward and planted a kiss upon his green cheek.

His face turned a few shades of red as he stumbled backwards, You could just make out Casey's disbelief from the corner of your eye.

You shot Raph a smug grin. "I don't like that rule in the bro code, think we could change it?" Raph got over his shock, but still repeatedly glance towards an annoyed Casey.

You turned to look at your older brother, raising a threatening finger at him. "You don't get a say, I like him~"

Casey huffed, then glared at Raph. "Fine but if he hurts you, he's dead. Understood Raphael?"

Raph gave a slightly weirded out look to Casey's demand, but quickly replaced it with A determined and protective one. "I'd never let anything happen to her!" He turned back to you and brought you into his embrace. "No one touches my girl."

You couldn't hold back the bright smile that lit up your face as you lent up and connected your soft lips to his, Raph quickly returned it as you could hear Casey fake gagging in the background.

"My Kiani~"


	7. Casey x oc 2012 First meetings

**A/n: Hey, this was requested by Ghostly Princess. First time writing for Casey soooooo, hope it's alright. This was requested to be a female human vigilante.**

* * *

 **First meetings**

Your feet hit the pavement heavily as you ran down the alley, chasing after a few Purple dragons who you had just seen fleeing the scene of a robbery.

Fortunately for them you had been about a few streets away when you spotted them, however their luck was quickly running out as you had finally caught up to them; Reaching to your right to grab a chain from your belt, you swung it a couple of times to build momentum before chucking it forward and hooking it around one of the PD's ankles, giving it a quick, yet powerful tug to bring the man to his knees.

The sound of their gang member tumbling to the ground caused the other two to come to a swift halt, scanning over their fallen member before turning to glare at you.

After fully taking in the person in front of them, they began to mockingly laugh, one of the larger members decided to voice his amusement. "Well would ya' look at this boys! Looks like an ickle girls out past her bedtime," He began to walk threateningly close to you. "And it looks like she's wantin' ta play with the big boys!"

You gave him a hate filled glare over the top of your (F/C) bandana that covered the bottom half of your face, and the shadowing of your hood gave your glare an even darker look. "I'd be careful who you mock, after all you never know what an underestimated opponent can do" You smirked under your bandana, reaching for the metal baseball bat that was tucked into the back of your belt.

However before you could even think about swinging, the PD in front of you was body slammed into the wall by a guy around your age, dressed from head to toe in vigilante gear.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that it's bad to pick on girls."

Your jaw dropped, more from rage than anything else, 'Just who does this guy think he is! Butting in on my fight and tryna say that girls can't be picked on, girls can look after themselves and kick your butt! All while wearing heels too! ...Not that I can wear heels, I fall flat on my face each time hehe.'

You let out an annoyed grunt as you swung at the PD that was coming up behind the vigilantes guys back while he was distracted with the others, Your hit connected directly with the PDs head landing him unconscious. "Oi, genius! You might wanna watch you back."

The boy took a glance over his shoulder, allowing you to get a nice view of his skull painted hockey mask, you could also tell that he must of had facepaint on underneath due to his blacked out eyes. He saw the knocked out guy at your feet and looked back at you as you cocked a hip to the side and lent on your bat, he released an impressed low whistle before quickly taking care of the other two guys, which annoyed you slightly, 'Damn he's good, erm not that I'm impressed or anything!'

He came to a swift halt in front of you, maybe a little closer than necessary, he gave you a quick once over before you heard him release a cocky chuckle. "No need to thank me Sweetheart, it's what I do."

And that ladies and (possible) gentlemen is how you completely lost your cool.

"Thank you! Why the heck would I thank you!" You threw your arms up as you began to rant, getting unknowingly closer to the hockey masked vigilante through your rage. "I was perfectly capable of handling it, in fact I already WAS handling it before YOU came along! So don't you dare tell me to thank you! Capisce?!"

The masked boys eyes had widened during your rant, and what you expected to see in them was shock, annoyance and hopefully fear, but instead all you could see in them was awe. "...You know you're really hot when your angry."

TWACK!

After hitting him upside the head, You spun around in annoyance and began to stomp off, muttering insults along the way and trying to ignore the fact that your cheeks had flared up at his words.

"H-Hey! Wait!" The guy grabbed a hold of your wrist, causing you to glare at him. "Look I'm, erm, well I'm sorry...for yunno..."

You raised a brow at him. "For being a jerk?" Hesitant nod. "For thinking that I needed your help?" Slightly more hesitant nod. "For trying to act lik-"

He impatiently interrupted you as you tried to continue. "Okay, okay! I get it!" He sighed, releasing your hand, and gave you a questioning look. "You beat on the Purple Dragons?"

You nodded. "Yeah, and any other idiot who deserves it."

He lifted his mask off causing his hood to fall down as well, you were right he was wearing face paint, you could now also see the lopsided grin he sent your way. "How about we try this again?" He smirked, coming closer to you and holding out a hand to shake. "Hey, I'm Casey Jones. And you would be?"

You couldn't help the grin that came onto your face as you placed your hand within his, closing it for the shake. "The name's _, don't go forgetting it Jones!"

His smirk became wider as he looked into your (E/C) eyes, and you found yourself getting lost shortly in his dark gaze. "Wouldn't dream of it."

And that is how you met Casey Jones, and trust me it was the first of many meetings. ;D

* * *

 **A/n: Okay I'm sorry this is horrible and it hasn't even got any real romance in it! But I just couldn't think of anything else to write for him apart from a first meet! -Sobs- I'm sorry I failed all of you! -Emo corner, growing mushrooms- (Update: continued in the next chapter)**


	8. Casey x oc 2012 2 Months later

**A/n: So yeah, this is basically a continuation of the one before. Since the other one was basically a first meeting, I decided to be nice and do "Ghostly Princess" another one, with actual fluff in it XD Again probably won't be too great because I don't know 2k12 Casey . Sowwy! Oh and before ya'll start thinking you're at the Ice rink here, you're not. (Seen too many Ice skating Casey jones oneshots...-Looks down at the lower writing- ...Yeah you're still on skates tho...hehe.)**

* * *

 **2 Months later**

"Haha! I can't believe you've never skated before~"

You rolled your eyes as a certain black haired teen skated around you teasingly, trying to show off. "Yeah, yeah Jones. Laugh it up, just keep one eye open tonight or you might be losing even more teeth!"

You attempted to shakily stand straight, but apparently the roller blades strapped to your feet had other ideas, and you went tumbling down to the floor.

Or at least you would have, if you're waist hadn't of been caught by the arm of the one and only Casey Jones.

He smirked as he pulled you back up, but refused to let go of your waist. "Jeez, it's like watching a baby deer tryin' to walk!"

Casey began to laugh as you repeatedly beat your fists upon his chest, though none of your blows were meant to actually hurt.

Ever since your first meeting with the infamous vigilante, you had been meeting rather regularly to either beat on punks or just hang out like normal everyday teens; Like going to the movies, comic stores, grabbing stuff to eat and like right now hanging out at the park. You grew to like Casey, each becoming close friends in only a few months, and though you really do hate to admit it, you had completely fallen head over heels for this trouble making, hockey loving, vigilante teen.

And what made it so hard to keep your cool around him was the fact that Casey seemed to flirt at every opportunity given to him, no matter how simple or small, the boy was a real casanova when he wanted to be. Now normal girls would of already jumped into his arms, giggling and blushing as they did, but you my friend our not normal, and I do mean that in the nicest way possible.

To put it into a very simple one word answer, you are STUBBORN. And due to this stubbornness you refuse to openly show that his advances affect you in anyway, you laugh him off... or you threaten him, cause you're so nice ^.^.

Casey brought you out of your thoughts as he teasingly tilted your chin up, forcing you to look into that dark gaze that had somehow stolen your heart. (Find the irony. FIND IT!) "But going back to that 'Keep your eye open' thing," His smirk widened as he lent forward ever so slowly, whilst you had to fight back the red that was threatening to spill over your cheeks. "Does that mean we'll be going home 'together'?"

The way he said 'together' made you lose it, the red spilled over and you desperately tried to fight your way out of his grip, to which he only tightened, chuckling at your flustered state. "Aww, look! I finally broke ya'!"

"Shut up Jones! And let me go dammit!" You struggled some more, only to have Casey pull you flush against him, and uncharistically nuzzled into the side of you neck, causing you to released a startled squeak, which Casey found hilarious, and of course it only caused your face to light up more.

"Stop tryin' to be stubborn _, I know you like me," He pulled back a little to shoot you a teasing grin. "After all who wouldn't?" He then proceeded to jokingly wiggle his eyebrows at you, to which you bit your lip to stop you from laughing, instead you punched him the best you could at such a close, and slightly restricting proximity.

"Don't be so full of yourself Jones!" You shot him an annoyed yet still flustered glare. "Why would I like you?"

His smirk came back with a vengeance, as his face gradually drew closer and his eyes glazed over with...Lust? "This is why."

And with that his lips interlocked with your, flooding you with as much passion as possible, and surprisingly you didn't hesitate one bit, kissing him back and probably returning the passion he flooded you with ten fold. Your arms hooked around his neck as your hands found themselves tucked away in his black tussles, tugging on then lightly and earning a small moan from Casey that flared up your cheeks yet again.

You both broke apart panting for air, resting your foreheads against one another, once you got enough breath back you spoke to him in a teasing voice. "I don't think you convinced me enough~"

Casey smirked as he moved back in, a mocking 'Oh?' escaped his lips before he reconnected them with your own.

And that would be how the start of your relationship began! -Smirks- Now don't move it along too fast, but if you do make sure to use protection my lovelies~

* * *

 **A/n: Oh god! Did I really just end it like that? -Laughs- Sorry! Oh and I'm also sorry if Casey isn't in character, like I stated in the above note I've never watched any of his episodes, this is all coming from reading his TMNTWiki page.**


End file.
